What if
by Lucille Adams
Summary: What if Bonnie learned a new spell that accidentally sent Caroline back to the 1700's? Caroline finds herself sent back to the 1700's as a princess who is to marry a prince. Who goes back in time to bring her back? What happens when Caroline is forces to track down Niklaus? Caroline/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is a sneak peak at a new story I am working on. Let me know what you think! I'll update in a few days with enough reviews!**

"Hello, where is my eye candy!? Come on people. I don't have time for this!" Caroline sat, cross legged in her dressing room chair, five inch, glitter covered stilettos bouncing impatiently. There was a mass of people running about. Showing her multiple purses, each one Caroline tossing across the room. "Idiots."

"He's coming. He was caught up in traffic, but he is climbing the stairs right now." Caroline's assistant was standing by her side, blackberry in hand receiving updates.

"I don't care why he is late. I just need him here!" Caroline spun around in her chair to face the mirror. "Great, now I'm flustered. Do you see what you people do to me? Where's Tyler? Tyler, I need help!"

Tyler rushed over, "Yes Caroline?" His demeanor was soft.

"Really? Do you not see my face?" Caroline threw her arms in the air.

"Right, of course. You umm.." Tyler couldn't see anything wrong, but fear rose at the thought of admitting that to Caroline. He held a make-up brush in his hand, bringing it close to one area of her face, before pulling it away and redirecting to another area. "Umm… your eyes…"

"Ugg, cheeks! Tyler, cheeks are too red. Do you want me to look like a cheap hooker?"

"Here he is Miss Caroline." Caroline pushed Tyler out of the way as she stood to meet her eye candy. She leaned in to kiss him on both cheeks before pulling him back and looking at him head to toe.

"Oh, Stefan!" Caroline quickly pulled off his tie throwing it over her head. "Tie!" she yelled out to no one particular but within a moment a new tie was placed into her hands. After adjusting the new tie, she led the group out of her dressing room and down stairs to limo awaiting her.

"Here is your purse, your phone and Elena's schedule. She should be making her appearance on the red carpet five minutes before you." Her assistant handed over her things.

"I said a wanted a ten minute interval. Cameras will still be taking her picture and I need all eyes on me! I am the star. She is nothing but a supporting actress." Her finger was pushing in on his chest as she made her demands.

"I know, but Tom Cruise was showing up…"

Caroline quickly cut him off. "Do I look like I care about him? I want ten minutes of you are fired! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes ma'am." He pulled out his phone and began to make calls."

"And remember, I'll need you there immediately after, okay Nik." Caroline's tone was harsh, demanding.

"Yes ma'am." Nik stepped to the side.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Haha, man Caroline you're mean!" Elena sat across from Bonnie and Caroline in the middle of her living room. "And what's up with Tyler being your gay make-up artist?"

"I loved the part where Klaus, excuse me Nik, is your weak little assistant. Putting him in his place for sure!" Bonnie laughed. "Oh, and Stefan for eye candy. Good choice!"

"Well you know me, always the little diva." Caroline smiled ear to ear. She could see her self now, walking up to the Grammy's in her Jimmy Choos and strapless, floor length Dior gown. "Would a tiara be too much for the Grammy's?" she asked half serious. The girls laughed.

"Okay, do me now!" Elena exclaimed as she threw a couch pillow over her lap and leaned in. Bonnie had recently learned some new magic from Shane that allowed her to conjure up "what-if" scenarios. "What if I was a queen?"

They watched as Bonnie did some magic and then they caught a glimpse into the world of Queen Elena. "Really, a chambermaid?" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena let out a laugh. "I'm sure you are the best chambermaid in all the land." Caroline threw her pillow at Elena.

"I need another drink. Girls?" Instantly both girls handed over their glasses to Caroline.

"So, do you think we could change the time period a little? I'd love to be Queen of England in the 1700's!" Caroline pranced back into the room with a new bottle of wine and tossed herself across the overstuffed chair. "Their dresses were so beautiful!"

"I don't see why I can't." Bonnie did the spell again with a few modifications and before they knew it, they were staring at a beautiful countryside. There was a carriage pulling up to an extravagate castle. They saw the horses prance over the bridge, crossing a wide moat.

"Oh, look at that prince! Gorgeous!" Bonnie admired the man in the scene. He was crossing over to the carriage and opened the door. Out stepped a beautiful blonde in a overly lavish gown. "Wow Care!" Bonnie looked over to see Caroline's reaction. "Ummm… Caroline?" Bonnie asked surprised at what she was viewing, her voice panicked.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked looking at both Elena and Bonnie whose wide eyes were intensely looking at her.

"Bonnie what's happening?" Elena asked.

"I…I don't know." Bonnie sputtered out.

"What?" Caroline was beginning to become frustrated but before Bonnie or Elena could explain what was happening, Caroline was gone.

Elena and Bonnie both jumped from their sits to the chair where Caroline was sitting. "Where is she Bonnie!?"

"I don't know. She just disappeared!" Utterly confused, the girls looked at each other.

"_Why thank you kind sir."_ They heard Caroline's voice from the scene that played behind them. They spun around to view it. Caroline was walking into the castle gracefully. Bonnie and Elena exchanged glances. Then the scene began to appear to shake.

"What's it doing, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure. That hasn't happened before." After a few moments, they watched the scene settle down.

"_Princess Caroline, welcome to your new home." _The girls saw an older man appear. They assumed it was the King as he wore a crown and a velvet red robe.

"_Excuse me?" _Caroline's voice was filled with confusion. Bonnie and Elena watched as Caroline circled the room, examining every inch. _"Ummm….Bonnie? Elena?" _As they heard their names coming from the eighteenth century Caroline they quickly looked at each other and back at where Caroline once sat.

"What exactly did you modify in that spell, Bonnie?!" Elena shouted. She was not directly mad at Bonnie but she couldn't help but shout. Somehow, Caroline was sent back in time.

"I don't know!" With that, the scene disappeared before them. "Wait, no."

"Bonnie!"

"We have to go see Shane!"


	2. Chapter 2

"This will be your room Princess Caroline." Caroline stared in astonishment at the fully furnished, 1700's style room that was large enough to fit two of her houses in. The walls where covered in tapestries and large candles to light the room. The floor itself was a piece of art filled with colorful tiles. Caroline walked around the vast room. She was in awe of the castle, of her gown, of everything that had occurred in the last ten minutes.

"This is all mine?" Caroline stood in the middle of the room, looking at the gentlemen standing next to the doorway.

"Yes ma'am."

"But how? Why?" Caroline could not understand what had happened. Her last memory was sitting in Elena's living room talking about being a queen then the next thing she knew, she was here.

"King George will in momentarily." He bowed and exited, leaving Caroline alone. She walked to the chaste and sat down. This was all too much to take in. How had this happened? Where Elena and Bonnie also here somewhere? Could Bonnie fix it? Then here mind went elsewhere as she been to feel hunger arise in her stomach. "Where am I going to find blood bags around here?" In mid thought, two men entered the room.

"Caroline, my love so good to see you again." The young man approached Caroline gracefully, kissing her hand. "I do hope your ride here was pleasant."

"Please son, give her space." King George pushed his son, George II, out of the way. "I'm sure she will need her rest. After all tonight is going to be quite the event."

"Excuse me, but what is tonight?" Caroline naively asked as pleasant as she could.

"Why, child, tonight is your wedding." King George let out a laugh. "Come son. Let her rest."

Caroline was speechless. Trying to remember her history, she knew that there were a few King Georges so she would need more information. As she racked her brain, she figured, based on her "what-if" that is should be sometime in the 1700's so England was still Great Britain, there was no America. As she became lost in thoughts, a chambermaid entered, followed by others carry buckets.

"I arranged for a bath, your majesty." She bowed and ordered the others to fill the tub that Caroline realized was hidden in the corner of the room.

As two chambermaids rushed to Caroline's side and quickly began to undress her, she caught eye of, who she assumed was the head chambermaid, as she stood directing all the others. "Excuse me." The chambermaid approached her.

"Yes your majesty?"

"I have an odd question to ask. What year is it?"

"1705, your majesty." She replied looking slightly puzzled.

"And where exactly am I?"

The chambermaid still looking confused, answered the question directly without hesitation, "Hanover."

"One more silly question." Caroline tried to be nonchalant and playful. "Who am I marrying?"

"George the second."

"Thank you." Caroline was feeling overwhelmed as she stepped into the bathtub. The chambermaids began to exit. Caroline laid back in the tub, allowing everything to sink in. "Please Bonnie, get me home," she whispered before submerging her entire body under the water.

XXXXXXXXX

"Bonnie, how are you?" Professor Shane welcomed her into his office. "Oh and hello Elena." His voice lessened in excitement as he saw Elena, though she doubted Bonnie noticed.

"Sorry to bother you. We have a small problem." Bonnie needed to cut straight to the chase. There was no time to waste. They were unsure what was happening to Caroline.

"Is it Jeremy?" Shane questioned.

"No, no. It's not about that. You remember that spell you taught me, the one where you can conjure scenarios." Shane shook his head, knowing what she was talking about it. "Well, we were playing around with it, with Caroline and somehow she was transported into the scenario."

"Transported?" Shane's face showed his confusion.

"Ya. She wanted to see what she would look like as a 1700's queen. I switched the words from present to 1700's, not thinking anything of it and we were sitting around watching it, but then I looked over at Caroline and she was disappearing. I could see right through her."

"Huh." Shane walked around to his desk chair and sat down. Bouncing a pencil in his hand, he asked Bonnie which words, exactly had she switched. "I've never heard of this happening before. I'll have to do some research but I don't know of anyway to bring her out of it."

He handed them both a couple books. "Find anything about time travel. You know Bonnie, if you found a way to time travel, it could be huge. I've never come across a spell that allowed it before."

After an hour of finding nothing, Bonnie threw her book down. "This is hopeless. There has to be something."

"Here I think I am may have found something." Elena leaned over, handing the book to Bonnie to read.

Bonnie skimmed the words before reading them aloud. "What do you think Shane?"

"I think it's too risky. What if you both get stuck?"

"It's the only thing we have found though." Bonnie fought back.

"We've only been looking for an hour, Bonnie."

"He's right, Bonnie. We should keep looking." Elena interceded.

"No, all we have to do is send me back and then I can get Caroline, say this spell and we will be back." Bonnie stood up and walked over to Shane's candle supply, picking up some long stemmed white ones.

"Bonnie?"

"Either help or leave me alone. I can't leave her there. We have no idea what she is going through."

"How do you even know where she is?" Shane asked.

"I'll do the what-if like she did, only I'll ask it what if I was a chambermaid to Queen Caroline in the 1700's."

"But if there is no real Queen Caroline? How will the spell now?" Elena asked genuinely confused.

"I'll use the same words I did for Caroline, but I'll add myself in. It'll be fine. I promise, Elena." Bonnie gripped Elena's hand hoping that if she could convince Elena then she could convince herself. She had no idea if she was able to conjure the exact same scene. "Ready?" she looked over at Shane.

"No, but I don't think I'll be able to convince you otherwise." He smiled softly at Bonnie.

"No, one won't." She flirted back.

They sat up the area and Bonnie repeated the words just as she did before. They watched as the scene formed in front of them. "It's the same countryside." Elena said hopeful. She looked over at Bonnie, who was still whole, solid. Bonnie looked at her arm, sadness covering her face.

"Oh Professor Shane!" Damon busted in through the door. "Oh? Sorry to interrupt the party?" Damon was surprise too see Bonnie and Elena there. "What's up with Bonnie?"

Simultaneously, they all looked at Bonnie who was looking at her hand, "Wish me luck." With those words, she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Damon asked confused. "What's that?" He pointed to the scene that was fading away.

"I'll explain later Damon." Elena said before looking back at Shane. "Do you think it will take long?"

"I have no clue." Shane's look confused Elena. There seemed to be a tinge of happiness in his worried expression.

XXXXXXXXX

Caroline lifted her head out of the water, wiping her eyes. "What am I doing?" She shook her head and jumped up, looking around for a towel. "Ummm, I need a towel." She spoke loudly, hoping one of the chambermaids would be close by. She turned her body away from the door, trying to cover herself.

"Care?" Caroline turned quickly to see Bonnie standing behind her, holding a towel.

"BONNIE!" Caroline jumped out of the tub and ran to hug her friend, excitement filling her mind, forcing her to forget that she was currently naked and wet.

"It worked!" Bonnie hugged Caroline back, happy that the spell worked as planned. "Oh, I'm guessing this is for you." She held out the towel and Caroline quickly wrapped it around her body, suddenly embarrassed by her current state.

"Please tell me you are here on purpose and you have a way to get me home!?"

"Yes, I do! I just need three white candles."

"No problem. I saw some over here." Bonnie followed Caroline across the massive bedroom to a dresser that held five white candles on top. "Will these work?"

"I don't see why not." Bonnie gathered the candles and made herself comfortable on the floor in the center of the room. "Sit here." Bonnie directed Caroline to sit across from her. After a few moments preparation Bonnie grabbed Caroline's hands, directed her to close her eyes, and began the spell. However, to Bonnie's surprise, when the spell was over they still sat in the middle of Caroline's new bedroom.

"What happened? Why aren't we home?" Caroline said panicked.

"I'm not sure. It should have worked. Let's try it again." They repeated the spell and still found themselves in the same location.

"Bonnie, are you sure you have it right."

"Yes, I'm positive." Bonnie seemed to be withholding something.

"What is it?"

"It's just that we were not able to find any record of time travel before. We came across only this one spell in a book."

"You knew there was a chance it wouldn't work?"

"Yes."

"Yet you came here away. Knowing you could be trapped with me."

"Of course. I couldn't just leave you here. Besides, we will find a way home. I promise."

"Pardon, Princess Caroline." The girls were interrupted by a soft voice. They turned to see a team of women. "It is time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?' Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Apparently my wedding." Caroline responded.

Bonnie let out a laugh, "Are you serious?"

"Yep! So if you could get us home anytime soon, that would be great."

"We need to find another witch." Bonnie lowered her voice. "Tell them you need to use the bathroom or something. We have to get out of here."

As the girls walked into the long hallway, filled with torches and paintings, they realized they had no idea where to go.

"I do have one small idea, but I don't think you are going to like it very much." Caroline spoke as they stood by the entrance.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked bewildered. If it got them home, she was up for anything.

"There maybe someone here that knows a witch or two. Someone we know from our time." Caroline was hesitating to say whom she was thinking.

"Who? I don't even think Damon and Stefan are alive, let alone in this country." She looked at Caroline's eyes and the person quickly appeared in her mind. "No, you can not be serious? He'll kill us the moment he sees us. He doesn't even know who we are!"

"No, but we know him. We know about his siblings, the curse. If we can get him to trust…"

"Trust? Did you bang your head on the way to this world?" Bonnie was becoming furious.

"Listen, I know that you all are not crazy about him, neither am I, but Bonnie." She grabbed Bonnie's shoulder, pulling her back around to meet her eye to eye. "I know there is a part of him that is good. I've seen it."

Bonnie was being to understand what Caroline was talking about. It was no secret that Klaus had a thing for her, that he would do anything to keep her safe. Bonnie was going to give in to the suggestion. Part of her knew Caroline was right. If they could get Klaus to trust them, to help them find a witch, it would be worth putting up with him for a little while. "Do you think he is close?" Bonnie asked monotone.

"No idea!" Caroline said in her most upbeat voice with a smile guiding it.

"Well then we better get into town and start looking." The girls quickly bolted from the castle, running towards the woods.

**A/N Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoy Bonnie going back for her. There will be some scenes of the present in the next chapter but most of the story will focus on the girls and the originals. I will hopefully get the next chapter posted before the end of the year! Leave me some thoughts to help motivate **

**Have safe travels and a Blessed time with your families!**

**Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
